


breastbone and other broken things

by tomarkhello



Category: Blink-182
Genre: M/M, its a poem!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomarkhello/pseuds/tomarkhello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not to be fake deep but its just the internet</p>
            </blockquote>





	breastbone and other broken things

there he is

the boy that mark's sister spoke so highly of stood in front of him

, shoulders slightly hunched like his bones have been growing too fast for his confidence to catch up into him & his shirt billowing over him like he is trying to hide something

or just hide himself .

either way mark shouldn't let himself be convinced by his aloof nature & nervous shifting and just how damn young the boy was,

but something giddy was being breathed through him and flowed through his body with every moment he stood there.

like a hormone or a sedative or an opiate, he couldn't place what

so he let himself be very convinced by the adolescence kid standing in front of him

a kid who very well found his worn sneakers more of an interest than mark himself,

a smirk formed on marks lips as he eyed up a light post at his right about 30 feet away.

he began running at it,  

calling for a crowd of two to watch him over his shoulder

 

there he is

right across from him

sleeping with a slight snore sliding through his lips that in turn make toms lips curl up, kindly, fondly

there both so young and impressionable -

brains not fulling or completely connected with the neurons to define them as having a "Completely Mature Brain".

they're young and dumb and there's a sweet sting of careful emotion beneath the breastbone of the younger boy lying awake

and he has no idea if the quiet figure beside him feels the same twinge 

and chances of the sharing that longing are around the same percent as if he could and was to pick out a star in the deep sky and say 

its the one that burns the hottest of all the rest.

its close to a mathematical impossibility.

and yet the boy holds onto hope

he smiles slightly wider at the thought

as his eyes slip close and finally he falls asleep, 

dreaming of that day when their chests stutter

as the same

 


End file.
